dongsaeng for my son?
by teddyoppa
Summary: tak terasa sehun sudah bertumbuh besar dan mempunyai keluarga kecil yang bahagia/"BABIES LAGI?"sebenarnya ini keinginan anaknya atau suaminya?/KaiHun!M-Preg


Dongsaeng for my son?

Cast : Kaihun, Jonghun (child), dll

Genre : Mpreg, family,romantic, drama

rate : T/m? 

Xxxx

"junmyeon hyung! Dimana kau menemukannya?" namja manis itu mengapit ponselnya di pundak sambil membuka box berisi pakaian dan stuff lucu, sudah lama sehun simpan semenjak masih kuliah. Paket box itu dikirimkan oleh hyung kesayangannya.

"_hm siapa yang tidak kenal uri sehunnie? Kau menyimpan box itu di kolong tempat tidurku,ceroboh"_

Sehun terkikik, "gomawo hyungie! Kau yang terbaik"

"_ew hentikan aegyomu, kau sudah cukup tua sehunnie"_

"hyungie, sakit hati sekali aku" rengek sehun pura-pura kesal.

"hahaha, kau daridulu tidak berubah. yasudah, hyung mau jemput josh dulu ya. Bye"

Pip

Sehun meletakan ponselnya, kemudian membongkar isi box itu. ia tersenyum bak anak kecil mendapatkan mainannya. Oh, lihat.. ini sudah sangat lama, ia rindu memakai baju-baju ini ketika masa sma dan kuliah. Dan omona, lihat stuff lucu ini, dan oh... gelang persahabatan? Pingku pingku? Aigo, sehun tersenyum sendiri mengingat ketika dulu tak bisa lepas dengan boneka rillakuma itu. ia ingat dulu teman-teman dekatnya usil menyembunyikannya. Ia meletakan boneka itu di meja, tidak mungkin kan sudah besar seperti ini masih tidur dengan boneka, mungkin untuk jonghun saja.

Eh.. tunggu,

memang jonghun suka mainan anak perempuan?

Ugh, kenapa selera anaknya jauh lebih baik.

Kemudian tangannya mulai membongkar lagi barang-barang dalam box. Sehun membuka kotak berwarna tosca, a-alat makeup?

gosh, demi tuhan, ini bukan punyanya kan?

dan ia menemukan eyeliner, lipbalm, dan peralatan make up lainnya.. ah, sepertinya ini milik baekhyun. Namja itu dulu penyanyi, ia selalu membawa make up jika akan tampil jadi wajar saja.

Ia ingat saat promnite dulu, ia meminta baekhyun make over wajah cupunya. Namja mungil itu meninggalkan kotak ini, dan bilang. "simpan ini, buat semenarik mungkin untuk jongin"  
wajahnya seketika memerah mengingatnya.

setelah itu ia meraih album fotonya, membuka lembaran itu satu persatu. Memutar otaknya pada kenangan paling indah. Ah, andaikan waktu kembali berputar. Ia akan memperbaiki semua.  
ia tersenyum melihat foto-foto itu. dan, kebanyakan fotonya selca bersama tao, namja kelahiran china yang dulu menyukainya. Ah, manis sekali. Sahabat menjadi cinta, sehun terkikik sendiri. Mengingatkan ia dengan jongin yang cemburu melihat kedekatannya dengan tao.  
ah, tunggu. Ia mendapati foto jongin bersama dengan teman-temannya. Yah, jongin dulu ketika sma memang populer, tak heran teman-temannya keren. Sifat dulu dan sekarang sangat berbeda jauh. Jongin remaja manja sekali, nakal, terlihat badboy, sok keren, sok berkuasa. Sehun sampai geli sendiri. Oh, jangan lupakan playboynya.

ia menatap foto milik jongin satu persatu, kemudian tersenyum kecil,"pabo"

foto jongin berpesta dengan teman-temannya, memasang wajah ceria dan konyol, saling melempar bantalan yang sudah terbuka isinya, sehingga kapuk beterbangan. Ia membuka lembarannya selanjutnya, kemudian alisnya mengerut.

krystal dan jongin berduaan memegang gelas berkaki. Tangannya merangkul satu sama lain, krystal tampak cantik dengan dress merahnya, sedangkan jongin mengenakan jas abu-abu dengan hem putih. Yang paling penting, dulu krystal adalah mantan jongin. Sehun mengerutkan bibir tipisnya, tangannya gatal ingin merobek foto itu.

Kring!

Dering telpon berbunyi, sehun beranjak mengangkat.

"yeobseo?"

_"sehun, apakabar? aku mendapatkan nomermu dari minhyuk, dia teman kerja jongin dan.. suamiku hihi"_

"ah jinjayo? krys—"

_"soojung! Kau tahu terlalu aneh jika aku masih menggunakan nama itu. tapi, aku tetap menyukainya kok"_ jelasnya dengan logat amerika yang begitu kental.

Ah. Krystal?

"baiklah soojung, wae geurae?" ujar sehun berusaha ramah.

_"ah, sepulang sekolah bolehkah aku mengajak anakmu jalan-jalan bersama jaehwan kecilku? Dia sangat imut aku tak tahan"_

"eung, apa tidak merepotkanmu?"

_"TIDAK. Eh maksudku, tidak mungkin, sehun. Dia anak yang baik, lucu, kau tidak berubah ya. Masih polos dan membuatku gemas"_

"haha, kau ini bisa saja. Baiklah mohon bantuannya ya. Maaf jika dia nakal"

_"tidak sehun, aku akan senang jika kau membolehkan jonghun pergi denganku setiap hari. ehm sudah ya, byebye tenang saja mungkin akan lama"_

"_yeobbo sudah, kita hampir telat" _terdengar suara lelaki dari sebrang sana—mungkin suaminya.

pip

setelah mengangkat telpon dari krystal, ia jadi sangat menyesal akan melakukan hal yang salah. Krystal sudah sangat baik padanya.

sehun kembali berkutat pada album fotonya, melihat satu persatu potongan foto itu. ia kembali mengernyit, semua fotonya bersama sang mantan.

Suzy..

Jiyeon..

Sulli..

Kyungsoo

Dan.. sehun yakin sudah tak terhitung. Ini baru foto.

Sehun menutup album fotonya, matanya mendapati sepotong foto yang belum direkatkan kedalam situ. Ia mengambil foto yang terselip.

Ohgosh.

Matanya melotot pada foto itu. Si-siapa yang berani menfoto ini?!

foto dirinya dan jongin sedang berciuman saat promnite di dekat kolam renang yang terhias lampu-lampu indah. Okay, mereka sudah melakukannya di tempat aman dan sepi. Dan kenapa ini bisa ketahuan? Ia tak merasa ada orang disekitaran tempat itu. wajah sehun memerah, mungkin sebentar lagi darah akan keluar dari hidungnya. Ini benar-benar memalukan.  
ia memasuki semua barang-barang kedalam boxnya kembali. Ia memukul-mukul kepalanya dengan bantal gemas. Aishhh kenapa ia baru menemukannya? Apa.. junmyeon melihat eoh? Ihh tidak. Ini memalukan sekaligus menjijikan. Kenapa jongin menyimpannya sih erghwhh.

well..

sehun, kembalilah normal..

ia duduk di sofa putih berukuran minimalis sambil menata baju-baju dulunya yang kelihatannya sudah kekecilan.

Voila..

Jemarinya mendapati sweater rajut kesayangannya. Warnanya masih putih salju dan lembut, ukurannya yang kebesaran hingga membuat badan sehun tenggelam, sehingga ia tidak memakai celana kalau mau tidur jika mengenakan baju ini. Ia sering memakainya dirumah—tepatnya kamar.

Hmm.. apa masih pas dengan ukuranku sekarang ya, pikir sehun.

Ia memutuskan untuk mengganti bajunya.

Xxx

"ya, soojung! Aku hanya punya sedikit kesempatan untuk bermain dengan jonghun, kau tega sekali sih!" bentak lelaki berambut hitam itu membereskan filenya yang berantakan diatas meja kantor.

_"hm, yayaya that's right"_

"Aku tidak mau jonghun kenapa napa"

_" dengar ya hitam. Aku tidak akan menjual anakmu, aku hanya mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Sudah ah! Kau mengganggu waktuku!"_

pip

arghh. Padahal ia sudah menyelesaikan tugas secepatnya agar menjemput jonghun ke taman kanak kanak, dan mengajaknya berjalan-jalan ke lotte world.

hffft baiklah, mungkin tidur dirumah jauh lebih baik.

xxx

"ne, gamsahamnida" sahut namja manis itu sebelum menutup telponnya, ia memesan pizza dengan ukuran besar. Tiba-tiba ia merindukan makanan itu setelah mengingat terakhir kali makan bersama kawan-kawannya ketika masih semester 2.

sehun bersenandung kecil seraya menyemprotkan air pada bunga-bunga kecil di dekat jendela. Ia menatap lurus kearah halaman belakang. Terdapat trampoline,mobil-mobilan seukuran anak-anak, sepeda kecil, dan kuda kudaan. Ah, kenapa ia jadi merindukan jonghun..

Sehun tersentak kaget, lamunannya terbuyar saat sebuah tangan melingkar pada pinggangnya, memeluknya dari belakang. "Ya! Aish, kau mengagetkanku" desah sehun sambil menjitak kecil kepala yang tenggelam dalam lehernya.

"ah, aku tidak menyesal pulang cepat" jongin tersenyum menggoda, kemudian mengecup pelipisnya. Sehun membalikan tubuhnya, "wae?" kini jemarinya membuka blazer hitam itu, dan melonggarkan dasi yang tersemat di leher suaminya. Jongin tidak membalas pertanyaan sehun, ia memilih tersenyum memperhatikan istri cantiknya yang kini berjalan kedapur.

"kau mau kubuatkan sesuatu?"

jongin mengikuti sehun dibelakang sambil memperhatikan punggung sempit itu yang sibuk membuat kopi. Ia memeluknya lagi dari belakang, membuat tubuh sehun mendadak kaku lagi, dan tak bisa melanjutkan kegiatannya. "well, aku tidak tahu bahwa pulang lebih awal dapat membuatmu sedikit—aneh"

Jongin menggosok wajahnya pada perpotongan leher itu. menghirup aroma buah yang menguar dari tubuh sehun, "uri jonghun mommy nakal sekali ya, bermaksud menggoda daddy hm?" bisiknya seduktif. Sehun mengernyit, mungkin ketika pulang kepala jongin menabrak tiang atau ia memang belum pernah mendapat jatah libur lebih awal, sehingga keabnormalannya kambuh—

Oh.

Oh tidak.

Bodoh!

Astaga, kenapa ia melupakan ini..

Ia lupa mengganti pakaiannya. Sweater putih itu masih terbalut di tubuhnya, dan oh—jangan salahkan otak pervy jongin, karena pada akhirnya ucapan jongin pasti selalu benar.

ia tidak mengenakan pants.

Okay, maafkan kebodohan istrimu ini, jongin-ah.

sehun meringis, mencoba perlahan mendorong tubuh jongin yang sudah sangat dekat. Lelaki itu tetap menghapus jaraknya, "ayo kita buat adik jonghun hm?"

"tidak jongin, tidak sekarang okay—YA!"

Xxx

"eunghh... jongin.."

sehun mengeliat kecil, mendorong wajah jongin dan pundaknya, namun jongin acuh. ia mengecupi leher putih itu, seraya menggerayangi tubuh sehun.

"jongin, stop it" tubuh sehun yang bergetar karena sentuhan jongin berusaha mendorong lagi tubuh kekar itu, ia menyentuh bibir jongin dengan jemarinya yang berusaha menikmati setiap inci kulitnya. lelaki berahang tegas itu berdecak, wajahnya yang sudah mesum itu terlihat terganggu.

"apa lagi?"

"buka pintunya sayang" jemari lentik itu mengelus pipi jongin. jongin mendesah kesal, ia membuka pintu apartemennya. dan ternyata adalah pengirim pizza.

ia kembali ke ruang tengah dengan bawaannya pizza.

sehun berdecak, "jongin, sudah aku bilang pakai pakaianmu kalau ada tamu"

dan sehun merasakan tangan kekar itu melingkar pada pinggangnya, memasuki tangan kedalam sweater rajutnya. mengelus permukaan kulit yang begitu lembut. bibirnya mengecupi leher putih sehun, ia menarik lengan sweater itu agar pundak putih sehun terekspos, kemudian menciumnya dengan lembut membuat sehun melayang merasakan bibir tebal itu menjamahnya. kecupannya turun pada ketiak putih sehun yang wangi. mengecupnya lembut. ia merindukan wangi seperti ini. air liur jongin membasahi pundaknya yang setengah terekspos, kulit sehun benar-benar lembut, wangi strawberry dan bayi menjadi satu. bibir tebal jongin turun menuju puting susu sehun yang kemerahan. menjilatnya pelan agar membuat sehun makin terangsang. sehun yang ada di pangkuan jongin mendesah, ia hanya memakai sweater rajut kebesaran yang membuatnya terlihat seksi, dan celana dalam hitam yang lucu. kini jongin menyedot puting pink itu, memain dengan lidahnya, menggigit kecil, menghisap seakan puting lucu itu akan menghasilkan susu untuknya.

sehun mendesah, mendongakkan kepalanya menikmati sensasi bibir jongin yang benar-benar terampil. dada sehun sudah basah air liur jongin beserta keringatnya. entah kenapa, jongin titik sensitif yang jongin sukai selain junior adalah putingnya yang terlihat menyegarkan. dan sehun memang cepat terangsang di titik itu. ia mendekap kepala jongin, menjambak rambut ikal itu. "pah... sudah papah...ngghhhh... akhhh" selesai menghisap puting kirinya, ia melumat bibir sehun yang lembut. mengecapnya seakan seluruhnya adalah miliknya. meraup habis bibir mungil itu tak tersisa. ciuman ganas itu masih berlanjut hingga akhirnya salah satu dari mereka membutuhkan oksigen. air liur itu menggantung, jongin mengecupi bibir sehun tiap inci. hingga pipi keduanya kini basah. sehun bingung, kenapa jongin sangat bernafsu sekali. dan kepala jongin tenggelam dalam dada sehun, mencari cari minuman murni itu lagi. sehun terkikik geli, ia mengangkat kepala suaminya yang sudah bernapsu. agak susah, karena terus bergerak kesana kemari. ia mengapit pipi jongin, kemudian mengecup bibirnya.

"aigo, yang sebenarnya bayi disini siapa?" jongin terkekeh. ia mengecup paha mulus sehun. "ini giliranku setelah jonghun" jongin manyun. sehun mengusap rambut jongin, "sayang, aku lapar" sehun tersenyum.

ia turun dari pangkuan jongin, sweaternya tersingkap hingga terlihat dalaman sehun. dengan jahil jongin meremas butt itu, "awwh jongin!" sehun mendelik.

sehun duduk, sambil membuka box pizza itu. namun tangannya segera ditarik jongin, namja itu kemudian menggendong sehun ala koala. mencium bibir bengkak itu, kenapa rasanya addict sekali. sehun membalas ciuman itu, lidahnya kini berperang, namun tetap jongin mendominasi. sehun menggerakan juniornya, ia merasa sempit sekarang.

jongin membawanya menuju keramik wastafel, mendudukan sehun di situ, tangannya terampil membuka cd hitam itu. "hmm ternyata si adik terbangun eoh" jongin mengecup lembut.

"jongin jangan menggodaku" sehun memerah, imut sekali.

"itu kewajibanku sayang" jongin mengerling nakal.

"berikan adik sehun kehangatan, daddy" kini sehun melancarkan aegyonya. jongin terkekeh, istrinya seperti bayi saja. jongin melepas cd sehun, kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya untuk memanjakannya. namun

Ting tong

jongin tetap menyedot adik sehun dengan ganas, sehun mencengkram bahu jongin. "ahhhh... jonghhhh.. lebih cepat" jongin maju mundurkan kulumannya. sehun terlihat seksi menggairahkan sekali, ia sendiri malu melihat cermin besar yang menampakan dirinya sedang haus sentuhan.

"mommymommy... daddy.."

sehun yang tadinya memejamkan mata penuh kenikmatan reflek mendelik, ia mendorong paksa kepala jongin. "sayanghh, jonghun datang..." jongin masih disibukan dengan adik kecil sehun. ia menyedot dengan cepat membuat sehun menggelinjang dengan desahan tertahan.

"nghh, jonghh.. stop it bodoh"

Jongin menghisap penis kecil itu, memainkan ujung penis dengan lidahnya, mengulum maju mundur. Sehun mengeliat nikmat, wajah imutnya memerah.

"akhhh..."

Crottt

cum itu keluar, ia menelan cairan bening lengket itu dan membagi cum ke sehun dalam ciuman yang memabukan. Jongin yang terlalu menikmati tidak mendengarkan suara sehun, ia mengecupi setiap lekuk tubuh indah sehun. Ia membawa tangan sehun menuju penisnya yang meminta di keluarkan "kau menginginkannya kan sayang" sehun menunduk malu, wajahnya memerah sempurna. Jongin terkekeh, istrinya sangat manis sekali saat malu malu tapi mau seperti ini, ketika akan melakukannya ia selalu bereaksi begini. Ini membuat jongin selalu bersemangat melakukannya lebih 10 ronde, dia gila. Memang.

Jemari lentik itu membuka resleting celana jongin, dan.. whoa, penis besar itu menegak sempurna. Sehun mulai melakukan blowjob, namja tan itu mendorong kepala sehun untuk mengulumnya lebih dalam. Sehun terbatuk karena ukuran penis yang besar menusuk hingga pangkal mulutnya, "gwenchana sayang?" ini bukan yang pertama kali, tapi sehun selalu terbatuk ketika menghangatkan adik jongin. Salahkan suaminya yang mendorong paksa.

Sehun menyedot penis besar itu dengan mulut mungilnya.

"mommy!"

ah, ia melupakan jonghun yang masih ada di rumah.

Sehun langsung melepas penis jongin di mulut "jong-hmmphh... mnghhh"

.

.

.

.

Namja kecil itu meletakan robot-robotannya di sofa, perutnya berteriak untuk di isi sesuatu. Ia melirik kearah meja yang terdapat pizza berukuran besar disana. ia tidak suka pizza. Ia lebih suka pie madu, milkshake, sereal coklat, dan apapun yang mamanya buat. "mommy, eodiga!?"

bibir mungilnya mengerucut, mengetahui mamanya tidak ada dimanapun. Ia berjalan menuju kulkas, mencari sereal yang biasanya mama buat untuknya. Ia bersenandung menyanyikan ost anime di tivi yang entah ia tidak tahu artinya. Tangan kecilnya meraih sekotak susu dari dalam kulkas, membawanya menuju meja. Kemudian menyeduh ke mangkuk. Ia mencampurkan makanan berbahan gandum itu ke dalam mangkuk, dan mengaduknya. Jonghun terlihat berfikir, tadi pagi temannya membawa bekal kue permen, rasanya enak sekali! Jonghun ingin meminta mamanya membuatkan itu.

Uuh tunggu, namja kecil itu membuka tasnya, meraih bungkus permen coklat yang bulat. Ia membukanya dan mencampurkan seluruh butiran permen coklat itu ke dalam mangkuk.

Dan kembali bersenandung lagu rock yang papanya sering setel di piringan hitam. Meskipun ia tidak hafal dan tidak mengerti artinya.

.

.

.

.

"jonghh.. ahhhhh"

Sehun merendamkan desahannya ketika penis tumpul itu menumbuk berkali-kali hole sempit miliknya. ia menghentakan tubuhnya untuk merasakan nikmat yang lebih dalam. Kenapa setelah melahirkan jonghun, lubang itu masih terasa sempit. Sehun memejamkan matanya, ia mencengkram punggung jongin, sesekali mencakarnya. Sebenarnya jongin tidak menyukai desahan itu tertahan, namun mau bagaimana lagi,jagoan kecil mereka ada di rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

"aahhh aku keluarhhhh"

Jonghun mengernyitkan dahi mendengar suara desahan itu, ia menghentikan kegiatannya sebagai chef kecil, "mommy? Daddy?" matanya mencari suara itu ke seluruh ruangan. ia berdecak, tak peduli. Ia lebih memilih melanjutkan kegiatan serunya di dapur. Menyendokan makanan itu kedalam mulut, sedetik kemudian ia mengunyahnya, ughh kenapa rasanya aneh?  
.

.

.

.

.

.

"ayo ronde selanjutnya sayang"

BUAKKK

"arghhhh" satu pukulan di perut jongin. ia mulai mengerjakan perintah istrinya, kakinya melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi, sementara sehun masih di dalamnya. ia tidak mau anaknya curiga pada mamanya yang berpakaian setengah telanjang itu, i mean berantakan karena papanya.

ckiitt

"whoa lihat, superhero kita sudah pulang" jongin bertelanjang dada, kemudian mengambil baju di sofa dan memakainya. sang anak memainkan gundamnya, kemudian mengernyit melihat wajah papanya.

"dad! Lihat apa yang kubuat! Kau harus mencobanya!"  
jongin mendekati anaknya yang sibuk dengan penemuan baru selanjutnya. Mendudukan dirinya dikursi sambil menyuapkan sereal ke dalam mulut. Jonghun turun dari kursinya, melangkah kearah kulkas untuk mengambil sesuatu. Sementara jongin masih memakan sereal buatan anaknya yang rasa memang tidak enak. Ini terlalu banyak susu, dan.. ughh

"bagaimana dad?" tanya jonghun penasaran. Jongin memang suka blak-blakan pada orang, tapi kali ini ia sudah merubah sifatnya semenjak buah hatinya bertumbuh besar dan selalu menanyakan pendapatnya. "ini menakjubkan, apa resep ini rahasia?"

jonghun tersenyum bangga, "tidak, asal jangan beritahu mommy"

"dad, ngiler ya?" jongin tersentak kaget, ia melupakan wajahnya. ia segera mengusap-usap bibirnya yang masih membekas jejak saliva dan cum sehun. "heum, daddy bau. jangan dekat-dekat jonghun" si kecil itu mengerucut.

Jongin meringis kecil meruntuki kebodohannya, "baiklah, dad mandi dulu"

jonghun hanya menatap aneh papanya, bukannya ayahnya kalau mandi selalu malam ya?

ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi lagi, tersenyum melihat pemandangan indah didepannya, kemudian memeluk tubuh sehun yang naked "sayang~ ayo mandi berdua"

BUAKKKK

"ARRRRGHHH"

tuhkan daddynya memang aneh, jonghun geleng-geleng.

xxxxx

**END**

gajelas bets tau ah :")) review ya sayang :*


End file.
